1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, display devices have been developed that include a lighting apparatus (front light) for emitting light from a dedicated light source to a display panel in which a reflective display element is arranged.
A reflective display device reflects light other than the light from the dedicated light source such as light around the display device. That is, in the reflective display device, light other than the light from the dedicated light source affects brightness of a display output. Reflective display devices in the related art use light from the dedicated light source for display when the intensity of light (for example, external light) other than the light from the dedicated light source is low, or when a user determines that the light from the dedicated light source is necessary. However, the display output may be extremely bright depending on the intensity of the light other than the light from the dedicated light source. An output of the light from the dedicated light source is kept constant to be used in accordance with the intensity of the external light, so that electric power depends on the external light intensity.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can perform display output with brightness according to the intensity of light (for example, external light) other than the light from the dedicated light source, and can reduce a light source output with image data even when the dedicated light source is required.